Gokus High School Love!
by GottaLOVEtoRead
Summary: Goku needs to go with Gohan to high school, Vegeta goes to cause Bulma wants so. Crazy shit will go down here. Goku X Videl


A Goku X Videl fanfic, pretty weird coupe you think?

I've watched a lot of this lately and i was pretty upset when I run out of fanfic`s for this.

Therefore im making one of my own.

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Disclaimer: NO I FREAKING DON`T OWN DBZ! All rights go to Akira Toyama and his crew, or something. :P

Chapter 1: Dont,reveal your,STRENGTH!

7 years before, the Cell Games.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed as he saw 16 die.

Gohan slowly began to transform, first his hair, then his aura, and finally the rest.

"Amazing." Piccilo said as he saw Gohan finish his transformation.

"Kakerot`s brat? Asending to the next level?!" Vegeta said shocked.

"Thats it Gohan, let it all out." Cell said with a smirk.

Gohan looked at Cell and quickly disappeared from his sight, making Cell FERRY hard shit his pants at Gohan`s speed. ( Kinda strange cause Cell were`s no clothes :P )

Gohan punched Cell in one blow out of his ^Perfect^ form.

Cell looked in shock as he suddenly began to puke his cuts out, ( It was disgusting.)

"What di-d you d-o, KID! Cell screamed in pain as he pukes more.

Finally he was done, and everyone saw that he was now in his Semi-Perfect form.

2 minutes later.

"Soon im going to explode, taking ALL of you with me." Cell said and laughed in his balloon form. "No, I should have listened to my dad, now its all over." Gohan said as he powered down.

"No! Its all my fault! I should have just finished him off!" Gohan said angry at himself.

a little farther away at a cliff.

"Wat is it Goku, do you have a plan or something?" Krillin asked as Goku smiled and turned his head a little."

"Listen, there`s not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the earth now." Goku said, ( a little slower then what this looked like in typing. )

"Huh?" Krillin looked confused.

"Goku what are you talking about" Piccilo said dumbfounded for once.

"No don`t, I think I know what you have planned Goku,YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Trunks said really loud.

"Goodbye, my friends." Vegeta looked in shock as Kakerot AKA Goku said that.

"Wait Goku, don't leave us." Krillin said sad already.

But Goku already used instant transmission to Cell`s location.

"GOKU!" Krillin yelled with his left hand out.

Gohan laid on the ground cursing himself, when suddenly his farther appeared before him.

Goku laid his left hand on Cell.

"Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan, im proud of you." Goku began.

"What, daddy?" Gohan said in complete disbelief.

"Take care of your mother for me, she needs you, tell her that i HAD to do this Gohan." Goku said smiling a little."

"Goodbye, my son." Goku instant transmissions himself and Cell away, leaving the others behind.

"NOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK!" Gohan yelled.

When the battle with Super Perfect Cell is finished.

"For our second wish we want to try to wish our best friend, Son Goku, back to life." Yamcha said as Shenron just simply said.

"The one called Son Goku has already been revived before, so its impossible to revive him once more." Yamcha and the others looked upset but then Yamcha said.

"Guys, what if we wish ourselves to Namek and then revive Goku there." Krillin looked hopeful and said,

"Thats a great idea Yamcha, let's try it." Gohan looked happy to cause he could see his dad soon again."

"Shenron, for our second wish we wish all of us to NAMEK!" Yamcha shouted the last part.

"WHA-" Vegeta tried to say but was already transported to Namek."

-Namek, 4 days later-

Okay guys, we have all the dragonballs now, lets wish dad back to life!" Gohan shouted happily.

Porunga emerged and stood on his spot. "I'm the almighty Porunga, make your wishes, I shall only grant three." Porunga said totally a little to impressed by himself, probably cause he could grant wishes.

"We wish my dad, Son Goku, back to life, almighty Porunga" Gohan said to one of the namekian translators.

"It shall be done." Porunga said.

"For our second wish we wish my dad, Son Goku, to Namek!" Gohan said happily.

"Okay, I will now grant your second wish." Porunga`s eyes were going red again.

They looked forward as they now saw the savior of earth, Son Goku.

"DADDY!" Gohan cried and screamed up and down.

"Gohan, I'm happy to be back, trough you din`t have to do it." Goku said still happy.

"Kakerot back from the grave huh?" Vegeta said in his normal tone.

"Yep, one hundred percent Vegeta!" Goku said happily.

-Present time, 7 years later, Goku`s House.-

But ChiChi, do I really need to." Goku said as he whined more."

"SON GOKU! You will not be a brainless not knowing anything guy anymore!" ChiChi calming a little down by her own words.

"You will go to school with Gohan together, and don't say, i'm to old to go to school on me!"

"But ChiCh-" Goku tried but failed. "No ChiChi anymore Goku, you're going or I wont cook food for you for the next 3 months." ChiChi said a little happier, cause she knew that Goku WILL go to school now.

"Dammit, well okay then, how long." Goku said defeated.

"For as long as i see needed, I ques four years or something like that." ChiChi said happy.

'DAMMMM! Is three months no food worth four years going to school?' Goku thought to himself.

"Okay, I accept." Goku said sad. "Wonderful, I already have your lunch ready." ChiChi said still happy.

-Orange star high school-

"Okay dad, remember, do not show you`r strength." Gohan said for the last time.

"I know son, behave like a normal human and don't do anything suspicious." Goku replied his speech again.

"Okay then, are you really ready dad?" Gohan questioned again.

"YES! I'm ready for like 10 minutes now, Gohan lets just go inside." Goku said calming down.

Gohan and Goku walked in the big school, a school for people who will get high jobs in their life.

Gohan needed to pie so he let his dad alone for a few seconds, BAD TIMMING!

Goku did his back to his locker as he crossed his arms and looked around, seeing only students with badge`s and clothing which he normally never saw.

As Goku closed his locker he heard a loud, DANG! Goku looked down and saw a girl with black hair in two pony tales on the ground.

"HEY! Watch what your doing you big idiot!" The girl said.

"Sorry, heh, I din`t see you." Goku said rubbing his head."

The girl got up and looked slightly angry at Goku, "What do you mean you din`t saw me! Everyone knows who I am so you should know who I am, RIGHT?!" The girl was getting more angry by the second.

"Your Videl Satan right?" Gohan said as he walked to his dad.

"OFCOURSE IM VIDEL SATAN! DO YOU THINK I'M HERCULE SATAN OR SOMETHING?"

"Hey Gohan, wasn't Hercule the guy who was bitch slapped to the air and flew into a mountain?" Goku questioned his son trying to remember.

"Yeah Goku, he w- What do you mean my father was bitch slapped in the air and flew into a mountain?!" Videl was getting angry again from these guys."

"Well im sorry that we saved his sorry a-" Gohan putted his hand on his dad`s mouth so he could not talk anymore.

suddenly Goku looked at the doors as they where, BLASTED OPEN?!

Goku was now sensing for a high power level and found one he smirked at.

"Goku, whats going on?" His son asked him as he stared at the broken doors.

"Oh Kakerot, if come to haunt you in your school." a voice said that defiantly belonged to Vegeta.

Ohhh! It's about to go down bro`s, you know the drill by now, leave a review or something.

I'm tired, GOODBYE!


End file.
